lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Hotline Miami 3: Prank Call
Hotline Miami 3: Prank Call is the third game in the Hotline Miami series released by Dennaton Games for the PC before getting a PS3/PS4 and Xbox 360/Xbox ONE release only one month later. Story The story focuses on Nick Skyler, a young man who has had a rough life and has trouble getting a job and home until the President of Russia is killed, causing a nuclear war between Russia and America which forces Nick to move to an underground bunker and leave his family to die. Part One - Strange Calls... It's 1992, one year since the bombing incident and Nick is already trying to adjust living a normal life in "Haven", an enormous series of connected bunkers, which seems to be going bad for him, as he struggles to find money until deciding to enter a lottery known as the "Leftover Lottery", in which the winner gets a special house in a "Leftover", which are areas in the outside world that don't have that much radioactiveness, making them suitable for human life, even though only the wealthiest of people can afford living in the area. Nick manages to win and gets a house in a nearby Leftover, which he gets to see before being called by one of the wealthiest men in Russia before the bombing who lives in the same Leftover, "Russel Skravelle", inviting Nick to a fancy party with the theme being "Masks". Nick is surprised and inmediately rushes out to the nearby clothing store, in the process bumping into some strange men carrying a big bag which seems to move a little before the men run off. Nick arrives at the store and looks around for masks until finding a rusty old rooster mask laying in the floor, which he takes and buys before going to the party, where he receives a call from a mysterious man who tells him to "be careful" and asks him if he's good with a gun (to which Nick replies "No") before going silent and asking one last question, "Do you like to hurt people?", Nick stutters as he tries to find a response before the man on the line says that he'll ask him again later once he's ready to give a proper answer and hangs up. Shortly after the call is made, a group of men appear and start shooting people as Russel runs away and the guards retialiate. One of the guards is shot dead near Nick who hears voices in his head motivating him to grab the gun, which he does before shooting at the assasins with a perfect aim, which is strange considering Nick's lack of ability at handling weapons. Nick runs off to the direction where Russel is heading and keeps an eye for any more assasins before hearing voices in his head telling him that he's aiming at the wrong direction before he starts making his way to the room Russel is in. Nick talks with him as the guards look out for more assasins before one last assasin breaks in and stands there potining at Russel, but not firing, Nick is confused before standing up, grabbing his gun and finally shooting Russel and breaking down as the man smiles and tells him that he's now part of the cult before leaving and helping him flee. Gameplay The game plays in a 2D Top-down perspective as you move your character around and fight other enemies using guns and meelee weapons you can pick up from the ground, just like the other two games. However, we have also updated the gameplay a little with new weapons, new combos and the new addition of "Environmental Executions" which allow you to use your surroundings to fight and finish off your opponents. The game will also have a slightly more open world, allowing you to travel to any area and tackle any mission whenever you want, and to add to that aspect you'll get the ability to talk with civilians to find out more about them and the situation, but be wise, as in some occassions you'll only be able to talk to a few people out of a big group. Instead of having to unlock Masks with points, they must be found scattered throughout the world or be obtained through special quests that sometimes may require use of a different mask, as now you'll be able to switch masks at any "Safe Point", which are in almost every area, and use them for other purposes other than taking out opponents, such as using a mask's ability to progress through secret areas and getting past certain situations much more easily. Category:Games